


Are we cool

by Florence930



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, an old af fic, ffn crosspost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence930/pseuds/Florence930
Summary: "Hate is a strong word, Bonnie. I think you like me a little.""No, I really, really and I can't stress this enough, hate you."(takes place after 6x17)***((This was first published March 2015 on ffn))***
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Are we cool

**Author's Note:**

> The fic that started off all my nonsense.

* * *

"Why am I being told about this now?" Bonnie said, tapping her foot while trying really hard not to pop Damon's blood vessel.

Damon shrugged as he grabbed a glass pouring himself a hefty amount of bourbon, "want some," when he was met with stony silence, he said "everything was going by so fast Bon, Kai was the last thing I gave a shit about."

"But you knew about Alaric and Jo?" Bonnie continued, "a little heads up would have nice, like a 'hey, just to let you know Jo and Kai are siblings so best not to do anything rash like killing Kai cause it would set off this murderous domino effect.'"

"You didn't kill Kai though," Damon mused. "Jo's still alive."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Bonnie sighed as she rubbed her forehead, the disappointment was overwhelming. Stabbing Kai was one of the most satisfying moments of her life, the absolute thrill she felt when she plunged the knife into that bastards back scared the shit out of her because she enjoyed so damn much. It's been a month now though, she's calmed down for the most part and knowing Kai was stuck in 1903 pleased the hell out her. Admittedly, there has been some guilt, sometimes when she closes her eyes she can see that bastards face filled with pain and resignation as he called her name right before they were transported back to the present. However, she repeatedly brushed it off, he deserved it, plain and simple. Now, she obviously has to go back now and get him, fucking up her sense of serene balance and shit.

Damon cleared his throat, "Having an inner monologue there Bon? cause you were looking a little constipated the last minute or so."

"Shut up," Bonnie sighed then she pointed at him, "I hate you."

"Bonnie," Damon pouted disgustingly. "I'm sorry, I'll come with you -"

"Oh you're definitely coming with me." Bonnie cut in, green eyes blazing. She sighed wearily as she decided she did need a drink after all, she walked to the table purposely bumping into Damon.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Damon said, amused.

She scoffed. "You're coming to protect Kai from me," Bonnie said, taking a long sip, she coughed slightly as it burned her throat. "I'm not sure what I'll do if I see him but just in case..." She shrugged, letting the sentence drift off.

Damon stared at her, if she didn't know any better, he looked proud. "When should we go? I have a Walking Dead marathon I plan on attending."

Bonnie checked her watch, "how about now?"

Damon was silent for a moment, thinking, after a minute he said, "it's been a month, it might take a while to find him."

She stared at him blandly, "witch," she pointed to herself then Damon, "vampire." She dropped her hand, "I can do a tracking spell and you can use your speed to get us there or I can teleport, I'm getting really good at it."

He rolled his azure eyes, taking a sip of his drink. "Stop being a smart ass." He looked at the clock beside him, "fine, let's go now."

"Over and done with?"

Damon nodded, "over and done with. Do you have the-"

"Right here," Bonnie said smugly, holding up the ascendant.

"Always thinking ahead," Damon said, smiling a little.

"Damn right."

* * *

"God, could this place be anymore depressing?" Damon whined as they walked among the bare trees.

Bonnie nodded, "at least it's not snowing." She tightly wrapped her grey coat around her, shivering a little.

"Always a silver lining."

Bonnie paused, "wait I'm getting something." She looked around, a confused frown on her face. "I'm getting really strong vibes." She continued walking in a faster pace, Damon easily caught up with her and smirked.

"Strong vibes?"

"Shut up Damon and yes," she pointed ahead of herself, "it's getting stronger." They stopped again when they reached a clearance, a lush, green meadow before them. "This is nice," she breathed softly. Bonnie squinted her eyes, she can just make out black specks in the distance.

"Eh," Damon casually shrugged as he started walking down the hill.

Bonnie slowly trailed behind him trying to focus. She can feel Kai's presence around her, his annoying, constant presence.

"Are we there yet?" Damon said after twenty minutes or so, turning around and throwing his hands in the air, "Walking Dead isn't going to watch itself."

Bonnie shushed him, pinning him a stern look. There it is. There were of couple of small houses scattered about, smoke rising from the chimneys. She looked down and grimaced, "maybe we should have changed before we left."

Damon sighed, "who gives a shit."

Bonnie glared at him as they continued walking, she jumped a little when people started to come into view as they walked across an unstable, wooden bridge. Feeling very uncomfortable, Bonnie looked down when people started flashing them strange, perplexed looks. "They're staring," Bonnie whispered.

"Well we do stand out." Damon grinned as as he nodded to everyone who looked, even grabbing Bonnie and hauling her over to him and throwing an arm over her shoulder keeping her close.

Bonnie shrugged away, pushing against him. "Stop it, " she hissed.

Damon winked, placing his head on her shoulder as they continued to stroll by strangers, some looked amused, others scandalized. "Fuck off, Damon," she gritted lowly. "Stop causing a scene, we grab Kai and get the hell out."

Damon just chuckled as he dropped his arm, "alright alright." Inspecting all the wooden doors, he looked at Bonnie. "Getting any vibes?"

"Yes." Bonnie nodded, "the feeling is becoming really strong and overwhelming."

"Like an orgasm?"

Bonnie didn't dignify him with an response, after a minute she stopped in front of a door, "pretty sure he's here." She gulped a little, hesitating.

Damon crept up behind her as he said, "why did he stay so close anyway? I mean he could have gone anywhere."

Bonnie sighed, "maybe he thought we'd come back for him." She looked behind her to glance at Damon, "and he was right."

"I know you don't really want to do this Bonnie but we don't really have a choice."

"C'est la vie," she shrugged stiffly, she opened the door before Damon can say anything back. She knocked while widening the door, "hello." They walked further inside, taking in the small, empty room, there was a tiny fireplace in the corner.

"This is a shit hole, couldn't he found a nicer place."

Bonnie didn't say anything, the Bennett guilt started to flare up full force. That bastard. "I'll check upstairs," she said quietly.

"I'll come with you," Damon said, already walking around her to walk up the creaking staircase but Bonnie touched his forearm and shook her head.

"I got this."

"Really," he said, brow raised skeptically. "I'll be down here, call me and I'll come up, okay?"

She nodded, letting his arm go. She held the banister as she walked up the stairs taking a deep breath. When she reached the first floor, she knew exactly where to go as she made her way down the hall. As she raised her hand to knock, her heart leapt when she heard, 'come in' on the other side. She rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

"Well hello there," Kai smiled playfully, although his grey eyes looked dull and tired. He was sitting down at his desk, a newspaper layed out on the table.

Bonnie folded her arms, she didn't want to look at him but she kept her stare direct, taking in his pallor complexion and slightly scruffy appearance. There's that fucking guilt again. "We're here to bring you back."

"You and Damon," he said knowingly. "You guys were so loud."

"Well," Bonnie looked away and shrugged. "Get your shit together and let's go."

"Guessing you found out about the coven." He said lightly, "how my life is pretty important."

"Yes I did," she sighed, "can you hurry the hell up."

Kai narrowed his eyes, he started to stand up, the chair scrapping across the wooden floor. He walked towards her causing Bonnie to back up against the wall, she glared at him in warning, Kai had a flicker of a smile before looking impassive. "I understand your pissed Bonnie, I get that but can I have some civility over here, this isn't a great period to be stuck in."

"I'm sure you fared better than I would have."

He bowed his head and nodded, chuckling a little, "you got me there...still not ideal."

"You don't look so good," Bonnie said as she folded her arms which was difficult considering the small space Kai allowed her. "Took a toll on you, huh?"

Kai took a deep breath, ignored her goading "I apologized," he whispered, he dipped his head to look at her, "I wasn't expecting anything back but I was expecting to," he stopped and shook his head, "never mind, let's get out of here." He stepped away from her.

"You got a taste of your own medicine," Bonnie said quietly, "nothing more, nothing less."

He sighed tiredly, "I know." His eyes moved to hers, "does that mean we're cool now?" He smiled a little although it didn't reach his eyes. "an eye for an eye?"

"What do you think?" Bonnie said, mildly.

"Gotcha," he grimaced. He moved past her, walking out the door, "guess I have a lot more making up to do," he said quietly.

Bonnie watched him walk out the door, confused was an understatement. She expected more fire from him, more anger and rage. This defeatist personality was really bringing her down, a month ago she would have laughed triumphantly, fist pump in the air. Now she felt hollow, she hates the guy but looking at him and wanting to make to up to her even after the stunt she pulled, she found no point on celebrating. "This sucks," she whispered, following him down the stairs.

* * *

It was around one in the morning when they got back to the Manor and Bonnie was simply exhausted. Bonnie and Damon agreed although grudgingly from his side that Kai should stay with him and Stefan, who sporadically appears, for a couple of days and keep an eye on him as such.

Bonnie had no problem with that, her vampire friend can deal with him while she can figuratively wipe her hands of Kai, she did her good deed for the week. She saved the bastard, now he can be everyone else's problem.

"Bonnie."

She cursed under her breath as she stood on the threshold of the Manor, she turned around, looking pointedly at Kai.

At Bonnie's expression, Kai looked down a little sheepishly. "Thank you," he murmured quietly.

"I didn't do it for you," Bonnie said, "if you weren't magically attached to anyone in Mystic Falls, you would still be stuck there and I would have gone back to forgetting about your existence."

She noticed him visibly flinch as he stared at the floor but that could have been an act, he's always been a fine actor. "Still..." he looked up, his smile wistful. "Thanks."

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't want your thanks. I want to go home and sleep."

Kai bit his lip as he nodded, "good night Bonnie."

She nodded rigidly before turning away, practically sprinting down the concrete steps as she made her way to her car.

* * *

_He has to be playing me_ , Bonnie thought as she watched him from across the expansive living room. She watched Kai languorously lie across the monstrous couch, a book placed on his chest as he calmly levitated feathers in the air.

It was exactly two weeks and two days since herself and Damon brought Kai back. They were currently at the Salvatore Manor and for some odd reason Kai seemed to make his home here and for an even stranger reason which baffled Bonnie the brothers didn't seem to mind, well not exactly, Damon minded a little and Stefan didn't give a shit but they all reached an impasse and Kai stayed.

Bonnie didn't know what to make of Kai, she was still incredibly paranoid but he did give her space, at least he learned his lesson there. But sometimes he was close, a little too close for her liking, it was always one extreme to another with him. One minute he doesn't talk to her, sometimes he'll walk right by her when she's with Elena or Damon and other times he'd push his boundary even going as far as touching her, always with subtly and in passing but it irked her. Bonnie really wished he was a vampire so she can pop a good few blood vessels, have them heal then pop them again.

"You know," Kai called out, "I'd like to think you're staring because you're attracted to me but I doubt that's the case."

Bonnie got up from the window sill and crossed her arms, "No, I'm just wondering when you're going to try and kill me again."

The feathers fell on the rug and he heaved a deep sigh, "as I have told you, my feelings of guilt are genuine.

"Well, not exactly your feelings but Luke's feelings." She daringly took a step closer although she was still a good bit away from him.

He sat up from his resting position and frowned, "his feelings and mine are one in the same now." He turned his head to look at her, "I will never try to kill you again."

Bonnie tilted her head, her dark hair framing her face. "Maybe you will or maybe you won't but if you try something, I won't hesitate to put you down."

"You can't kill me Bonnie," he said seriously.

"I have other ways," Bonnie said, matching his stare. "Just try me and you'll find out."

Kai simply stared at her for an uncomfortable amount of time making Bonnie's hand clench in and out, just itching to throw him against the wall. "You're really pretty," Kai stated suddenly as he rested his head on the arm rest, "even when I was a raging sociopath, I still silently acknowledged how pretty you were."

She brows furrowed. "Okay," Bonnie said after a moment of perplexed silence.

"I mean, I haven't seen a girl in two decades and then you show up looking cute and fed up, it was nice but now I'm always around girls and yet I still think you're the prettiest." He said as if he stated a world known fact.

Her eyes darted to the roaring fire place before she started walking away. "I'm going to see Elena in the kitchen," she pointed to that direction as if Kai didn't already know where it was.

"Okay," Kai nodded, feathers floating beside his head again. "Can you bring me back those coconut cookies?" He was met with silence as Bonnie continued walking, her footsteps echoing down the corridor, a scowl on her face.

 _He's definitely playing with me_.

* * *

"This is stupid," Bonnie sighed, she stared at her grimoire and closed it.

She stood up from the carpeted floor and stretched, her muscles aching. She walked over to her bedroom window and and checked her watch, "what? it's already 2:30," Bonnie frowned, yep she officially had no life. All morning, she remained cooped up in her room bettering her magic skills and for what reason, Bonnie didn't know. Magic and her were intertwined but even this self imposed seclusion was getting ridiculous. "I should have made more friends in high school," she sighed, "maybe then I'd have something to do on a Saturday afternoon."

"Fuck it," she whispered, deciding today was too nice a day to remain in her house any longer. She grabbed her coat off her bed and checked her mirror making sure she looked presentable, she didn't. So after changing out of her sweats and into some black, skinny jeans and a grey, knitted baggy sweater she proceeded outside, while smoothing down her hair.

The autumn leaves were falling from a sharp gusts of wind as Bonnie walked down the sidewalk and into town, a five minute walk. She took her phone out of her pocket, tempted to call Damon, asking if he probably wanted to hang out for a couple of hours. She debated it then put her phone back in her pocket, thoughts of calling the raven haired vampire were quickly dispelled. It's so strange that now she would consider Damon a close friend, would even go as far as saying best friend but she'd never tell him that. Caroline is still AWOL but maybe she can call Elena later, it's been a while since she had proper girl time with her. It is funny how Damon's name would be the first name to pop up in her head when the word 'friend' comes to mind and all it had to take was years of paranoia, imminent danger and being stuck in a parallel prison for several months. That's all.

Bonnie looked up when she saw one of her favorite shops in town, a quaint bookstore just several yards ahead. She quickly crossed the road and headed inside. She let out a sigh when she took in her surroundings, there were small one seated couches spread across the shop with shelves upon shelves of books lined up one by one. When she was a teenager she'd always come in here, curl up in one of the couches, her mind drifting away into fantasy as she read for hours.

As she's been staring at her grimoire all morning perhaps reading a book wasn't the best option at the moment so she scanned the area, deciding to find a nice novel to read in her spare time, something light and trivial. When she found a book that fitted that category she made her purchase and left. Lightly swinging the handles of the small, paper bag she sauntered on to her next destination, a coffee shop where she was going to order the most fattening, delicious frappuccino because dammit she deserved it.

She smiled at one of the locals as she made her way inside and walked up to the counter to order a large, caramel frappuccino with whipped cream. She looked around to find a seat to sit down on, her heart stuttered however when she saw Kai sitting alone, reading a newspaper in the corner of the coffee shop. She bit her lip as she quietly gave her order, hoping she wouldn't get noticed. After a minute she looked back to see his eyes still glued to the paper, smiling triumphantly she handed her money and didn't bother waiting for her change as she walked out.

She exhaled, feeling relieved, however that joy was short lived when she heard the door open with Kai walking through it.

"Oh, hey Bonnie," Kai said a little too enthusiastically. "Fancy meeting you here, huh?"

"You knew I was in there, didn't you?" Bonnie asked, a small frown on her face.

"Yeah, I totally knew." Kai shrugged, "I can sense you a mile a way." Bonnie's frown deepened, as Kai looked at her and grinned, "take that as a compliment Bonnie, you're quite powerful."

"Well, that's good to know." Bonnie turned right around, not bothering to say goodbye as she walked towards the park.

He walked after her, causing her to roll her eyes. "I mean, it's obvious you've been building up your knowledge." Bonnie stopped causing Kai to nearly bump in her, "wish I can be as dedicated but I've been way too hooked on YouTube."

Bonnie just kept on walking after that, maybe if she walked a little faster he'll get the hint but from the way he elongated his strides to keep up, it's obvious he got the hint and disregarded it. "Kai, don't you have something else better to do?" Bonnie questioned as she crossed the road towards the entrance to the busy park.

"And miss spending time with my favorite witch?" he tapped his chin and smiled, "nope, nada."

Bonnie sighed as they both walked along the wide pathway, the trees creating a shadowed blanket.

"Can I have a sip?"

"Nope," Bonnie said childishly as she continually sipped her drink.

"Huh," Kai said as he properly looked around the scenery because secretly his eyes have only been on the shrewd witch, watching every reaction she had towards her surroundings, towards him. "This is nice, never been here yet."

"Really," Bonnie said, resisting a sigh. Looks like she's stuck with him for the time being but their was a forest of red berried bushes up ahead, she could make her escape through there, it wasn't the most dignified way to make an exit and those bushes looked like it had thorns but right now she'd rather have root canal then be in the same proximity as him. "You've been here for two months now."

"I know and right in the middle of this town too," he said as he turned his head to smile boyishly at her. "I'm glad the first time I went was with you though."

Bonnie coolly looked at him, "and last time as well." She started to walk ahead, unable to miss the flash of hurt that crossed his features.

"Wait Bonnie," Kai's hand gently handed on her shoulder, stalling her. He immediately dropped his hand when she glared at him, "I don't deserve your forgiveness, I get that, I'm resigned to it but Bonnie I..." he sighed harshly as he raked his fingers through his dark hair, "I need it. I need to believe their will be a time in the future where you won't hate my guts."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him while his widened a little, looking quite innocent. She sighed, walking towards a nearby trashcan to toss her drink, "I'm not going to soothe your guilt for you Kai."

Kai followed her like a lost puppy. "I know that," he closed his eyes. Bonnie debated whether she should make a run for it then, just when she was about to he opened them. "That's why it's so frustrating, all these feeling are fucking me up. I actually miss those days when I only ever thought of you as the cute Bennett witch, nothing more."

Bonnie looked at him, feeling very confused and unsure which direction this conversation was going to take. "I think we're done for the day, we've both reached that limit of being in the same..." she motioned between the two, "space."

"I like being in your space," Kai said lowly. He even dipped his head a little, emphasizing more of the point. "I like it a lot."

Bonnie backed up quickly before quietly snapping, "well I did." She pointed down the path, "I'm going to continue my walk alone and you go back and do whatever you were going to do before you met me."

Kai bowed his head and nodded.

Bonnie turned around, she made it about five paces before Kai's voice stopped her once again.

"So, I'll just wait it out like Damon did," Bonnie turned around and he shrugged, "I heard he wasn't the nicest to you, an asshole actually to put it mildly but look at you guys now."

"Your right but that relationship took years to progress however Damon never lulled me into some sense of comfort and safety then stabbed me, I mean..." she took a deep breath, "you had a big fucking knife in your hand and I didn't even flinch, that's how much I stupidly put my trust in you, then you left me alone and you knew damn well what that felt like but you were more than willing to leave me," Bonnie cleared her throat when her eyes started to glaze over. Kai saw this and looked away for a moment, he looked back when she started speaking again, "but you didn't care so this concern you have, I'm not buying it anymore."

"I changed Bonnie," he sighed. "I'm not that guy anymore."

"Don't worry Kai," she smiled in faux sweetness. "I'm not going to send you to a prison world, you can stop acting so sentimental."

"I feel like you're not hearing me," he said quietly.

"I don't want to hear you, I made my animosity with you very clear but you still insist on pushing. Let me make this even more clear, I don't want your friendship or a comrade, I don't care if you're a witch, I don't care that you've 'changed,'" she air quoted, Kai was about to open his mouth to refute that but she silenced him. "I tried to be patient the last several weeks but really we should only be in the same room, same area when have to do something that is bigger than our own problems like save this fricken town or something but other than that please fuck off."

Bonnie tried to ignore that pang of guilt as she watched Kai throughout her rant, his shoulders stooped and head bowed in chastisement. "Do we understand each other?" she asked, failing to retain that same anger when her voice faltered.

"I understand you." In the next moment Kai turned around and walked towards the direction from where they came from.

Bonnie stood there for a moment, she tucked an errand hair strand behind her ear, surprised to see her hand was shaking.

* * *

Surprisingly, Kai was true to his word. He gave her space, a lot of it actually. When she'd show up at the Salvatore Manor to go over some details with Damon and Elena, if Kai's presence wasn't needed he'd simply leave the room either to go to his bedroom or head outside. But if his opinion was needed, he'd stay while maintaining physical distance but Bonnie always felt his eyes linger on her when he thought she wasn't looking, she didn't like it, it made her feel exposed and insecure and she couldn't explain why she felt that way.

Damon noticed the odd tension between the two so after the meeting when everyone split up, he pulled Bonnie to the side and whispered, "Are you two okay?"

Bonnie raised a brow and gave him a deadpan look.

"I mean it's been weird the past several days."

"How so?"

"Well, Kai keeps staring at you as if you broke his favorite toy and you look at everywhere else but him while before you'd just give him one of your Bennett glares." His lips tilted upwards, "it's kind of amusing though."

"Are you like friends with him or something?" Bonnie asked, betrayal lacing her tone.

Damon caught it as he shook his head. "I'm definitely not friends with him but he is okay company to have." When Bonnie scoffed, he said, "I'll never forget what he did to you and true if he wasn't tied to Jo and the baby she's carrying, I'd snap his neck ages ago but he is and we have to make the best of it because like it or not he have to keep him alive for Alaric and his family."

"I know," Bonnie whispered, shaking her head. "I know."

"Besides," he shrugged, "he's not going to hurt you especially with his crush he's got going on."

"What?"

"You know," Damon said, rolling his blue eyes. "The hots he has for you."

Bonnie was silent for a moment. "You're kidding," she said quietly.

"I wish," Damon said. "It's so weird, he seriously pines for you."

She gave him a bland look, "it's not that weird Damon," Bonnie said, feeling a little offended, "guys can have crushes."

"I know," he nodded playfully. "It's just..." he gestured towards her and flinched a second later when a punch hit his arm, "Ow, Bon that hurt." Bonnie folded her arms and dramatically sighed while Damon placed a hand on her forearm, "you know I'm just kidding."

"About Kai liking me?" She said, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"No not that, he really likes you."

Bonnie sighed.

Footsteps alerted Bonnie and Damon as they both looked up when Kai, his hair in disarray and clothes wrinkled, came into view.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Forgot my stuff," he sauntered confidently over the couch to grab his black woolen coat. However as he walked back out, Bonnie couldn't miss the glance that landed on Damon's hand as he still held her forearm and being the asshole Damon was his thumb started caressing a small patch of skin, ignoring the rapid, rising temperature of her arm. Kai's jaw clenched as he walked out without saying another word.

Damon dropped his hand and shook it quickly, "damn that hurt, was that necessary." He then looked at her pointedly, "but you get what I'm saying right?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"So you don't need to be wary around him, not only does he feel guilty for what he's done, he also wants to bone you as well."

"God, Damon," she sighed wearily shaking her head, "stop being gross."

"It's true though, I mean his guilt was so strong once upon a time that he actually stopped you from ending your life."

Bonnie stood there in stunned silence. "What are you talking about?"

"You know," Damon said flippantly, raising his hand. "Kai brought Jeremy into the prison world to stop you although you can say he was dying himself but he was pretty determined."

Bonnie was silent for a moment before speaking, her voice took on a errie calm, "tell me exactly what happened."

Damon's brows furrowed, "you really didn't know?" When she shook her head, he sighed as if it was the biggest chore in the world and proceeded to explain what happened that painful day, that day she decided to give up on everything.

After he was finished Bonnie started biting her bottom lip, resisting the urge to pummel Damon's face in, it would hurt her more than him anyway. "Why am I always being kept in the dark."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." To her surprise, it sounded like he meant it. "But does that change things with you two, now that you know that detail?"

"Nope," Bonnie said quickly, maybe a little too quickly. If she was being honest with herself which she refused to do, it did change certain things not significantly but a piece, granted a small piece of her hatred resentfully faded away. She exhaled softly when she thought back to that time in 1903 in the snow with Kai and his determined apology. Fuck this guilt.

"Bonnie, are you having one of those constipated inner monologues again?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked away towards the exit but not before zapping her friend with a painful aneurysm.

"An aneurysm Bon?" Damon called out, rubbing his temple, "that was so last year."

"It'll always be a classic."

* * *

A week later, Bonnie hesitated on the threshold to the kitchen, when she walked in the Manor to go to their expansive library and study up, she heard out of pitch singing echoing from the kitchen along with a delicious smell.

Bonnie bit her lip and walked over, she was about to turn around when she saw it was Kai turning up the volume of an AC/DC track, and him singing along all the while stirring some contents in a pot. Deciding to bite the bullet she knocked on the door frame, he didn't hear her at first so she knocked a little louder. He glanced away from the pot and looked up, eyes widened as he took her in.

"Hi," he said looking unsure. "I think Damon's out."

"Yeah I know, I was heading to the library," she walked in more, hands folded behind her, "it smells good in here."

"Thanks," his brows furrowed, "uh it's beef stew, got it out of a Martha Stewart magazine."

Bonnie nodded, "I forgot you were pretty decent at cooking."

"Thanks again," Kai let out a small chuckle but came out more as a sigh as he silently assessed her.

Bonnie fidgeted a little, "umm listen Damon told me about what you did for me that day, when I tried to kill myself," Kai cringed a little as Bonnie continued on, "so thank you for that, I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you," she smiled humorously, a nervous thing she seemed to do.

"You don't need to thank me Bonnie," he said low and serious. "but you're welcome anyway." He started stirring again, it looked like he was going to ignore her or give her a pass to leave and usually she'd take it, she thanked him for his selfless act of bravery so she could have walked away now instead fighting her instincts by walking towards him.

Bonnie craned her head, looking into the pot. "That looks like dog food," she muttered absently.

When she heard an amused snort above her she realized she said her musings out loud, "sorry, it does smell good though." Her back tightened when he reached around her to get the chopping board.

"That's because there isn't any vegetables in it." He said, smiling.

He grabbed a couple of carrots, including a steak knife, Bonnie froze as her heart started thumping faster and faster. "Once their in there it'll look more edible or it'll just look like colorful dog food." He turned to look at her and smirked but it quickly fell when he saw her anxious expression, he looked down at his hand rolled his eyes, frustrated with himself. He approached her and turned the knife around, the handle towards her. "Want to help me?" It was obvious he wasn't expecting her to say yes as he thought he blew whatever kind of truce they had.

Bonnie tentatively grasped the handle and nodded, her rapid heartbeat decreasing, "sure, chop carrots?"

Surprised, Kai nodded, "Yeah."

She started chopping the carrots with Kai's light eyes glued on her profile. "I'm fine."

"Really?"

She looked over at him and nodded, before saying, "I did stab you too."

Kai moved his head from side to side, "true," he went back the pot, adding pepper after a minute he let out a light chuckle. When Bonnie looked over at him questioning, Kai shook his head, "nothing, it's just our relationship is beyond fucked up."

Bonnie just nodded in agreement, she didn't think anyone would disagree with that.

* * *

"My mom is being a bit of a pain in the ass at the moment."

"She disappeared on you again, didn't she?" Bonnie said as she munched on a bag of Lays.

"Bitch won't help me."

"That's your mother, Damon."

Kai plopped down on the couch beside Bonnie, wordlessly she tilted the bag of chips towards him. Kai took a couple and sat back.

Damon rolled his eyes.

For the past couple weeks, Bonnie and Kai reached their own truce with one another. He remembered the first time he saw evidence of it a three weeks ago. It was late at night in the living room, Elena was fast asleep on the couch so Damon draped a blanket over her, when he looked up he saw Kai hand her her coat and Bonnie smiling a little in gratitude a second later before walking out. When Damon asked Kai why Bonnie wasn't giving him the cold shoulder, he just shrugged and said, 'guess she's having a change of heart,' but he couldn't miss the smug smirk Kai had as he practically skipped up the stairs.

"You didn't offer me any Lays, Bonnie."

"You already had your own bag and you ate Elena's ice cream cone."

Damon frowned, "Is that where's she gone, to get more snacks when were planning to kidnap my mother again?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I guess so."

"Our priorities suck," Damon said as he pushed his raven hair back.

"You can't kidnap people on an empty stomach Damon."

"Shut up Kai, okay what are we going to do about Stefan?"

"Nothing," Bonnie said, this time slapping Kai's hand away when he was about to reach for her bag.

"But he killed someone last week."

"What?" Bonnie shouted, making the other two guys jump unexpectedly, as she stood up, "I'm hearing this now?"

"Why do I always think you'll get information through the supernatural grapevine." At Bonnie's stoic expression, Damon raised his hands up, "okay, we'll have better lines of communication from now on."

Bonnie sat back down, snatching the bag from Kai's hands as she continued to eat. Bonnie missed the grin on Kais face as she addressed Damon, "okay we'll kidnap your mom and try and force her to confront Stefan when he comes around once in a while to be an ass to you, right?"

Damon nodded, "right."

"Okay, it didn't seem to work the last four times but fifth time lucky, right?" There was a snigger to the right of her.

Damon glared at Kai before looking at the witch, "you're killing me, Bonnie."

The sound of the front door opened and shut, by the time Damon could question it. "Guys, I decided to get some Dominos as well," Elena called out, "I'm setting some plates down."

"I suggest," Kai said slowly, "that we call for a break."

"That was the one thing that made sense all day."

"Aww, thanks Bonnie." Kai said, looking up at her as she stood up and stretched out of her sitting position. Damon saw Kai glance quickly at Bonnie's backside before looking away and standing up with her. Although Damon was a little annoyed by that, he couldn't blame Kai, Bonnie did have a great ass.

Bonnie looked over at Damon and smiled, "after we eat, we'll resume okay. We're going to get Stefan back."

Damon nodded, "alright let's eat something."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking? I can't believe you did that," Bonnie gasped as she watched Kai wither in pain.

"Yeah, me too." Kai choked out, grasping his stomach as blood steadily oozed out.

"Where the fuck is Damon?" Bonnie said, panic rising in her tone as she pushed his hands away and replaced it with her own. She cringed when Kai let out bark of pain, "sorry," she whispered, she continued to close her eyes reciting an incantation that was suppose to work for these kind of instances. She slapped her hand to the cold, wet grass when nothing was happening. "Dammit."

"Bonnie, can I just say..." he coughed a little, biting his lip in pain when he moved closer to her, resting his head on her lap. "You look really hot when you're doing magic, not that you're not always hot , it's just-"

"Shut up, Kai," Bonnie gritted, "Damon," Bonnie yelled, voice breaking. "Where the fuck are you?"

"That feels good," Kai said softly.

"What does..oh," Bonnie didn't realize she was caressing his hair, she was about to pull her shaky hand away until his voice stopped her.

"Please don't." He smiled sadly, looking up at her, "it's only the second time you've ever touched me."

Bonnie blinked her tears away, "I hate you."

He chuckled a little before he closed his eyes tightly, opening them, he shook his head. "Nah, I don't think you do, not anymore."

Bonnie was about to speak, flinching she saw Elena appear with Damon who was holding a decapitated head.

"And that's my cousin," Kai rasped out.

"Sorry," Damon shrugged, unrepentant. "She did try to kill Bonnie." He went on his knees, flicking the head away, he'll deal with the bodies later, he lifted a cursing Kai in his arms who soon passed out, "let's get out of here, grimoire at my place?"

"He got in the way," Bonnie said, shaking her head, trying to rid the thought of that newly deceased witch intent on ripping her to shreds, if it wasn't for Kai suddenly stepping in and pushing her out of the way, her stomach would be cut open not his. "He saved me." Her breaths started to come to quick pants.

"Bonnie calm down," Elena said soothingly, "Is the grimoire at Damons?"

She nodded, not sure if she can form a coherent sentence. In the next moment she was lifted up, cradled in her friends arms as the cool air hit her face.

* * *

Bonnie stepped inside of Kai's room, miraculously she manged to stop the bleeding but it was certainly a close one.

The curtains were drawn so she couldn't really see much but she can just make out a still silhouette on top of the covers, she immediately lurched forward without really thinking her hands grappling for a pulse on his neck, when she found one, she sighed in contentment.

She didn't realize how rough she was until Kai blinked at her, waking up from his stupor.

"You should buy me dinner first before you get all handsy with me."

"I'm so sorry," Bonnie said as she dropped to her knees, looking at him.

"I'm kidding Bon, you can totally be handsy with me. I welcome it."

Bonnie coughed out a laugh, shaking her head. "How are you feeling? Damon told me you twisted your ankle as well."

"I'm feeling great," He tried to sit up but paused when a searing pain shot through his stomach.

"Well you're lying," Bonnie said, gently pushing him back down, "my magic could only do so much as it was vindictive witch who did this," she looked at him, "no offense."

"None taken."

"...so a lot of the healing had to done the good ole fashioned way." She stood up, "is it okay if I can check your wound for a moment?"

Kai nodded as he watched her to go the bathroom, a moment later she came out with a wound kit. "You're quite prepared."

Bonnie shrugged, "Elena stole a couple of these from the hospital." She walked over seeming to hesitate, when she stood at the side of his bed, she asked, "may I?"

"Yeah."

She sat down next to him, when she saw him just staring at her a serene expression on his face she said, "Are you just going to lie there?"

Confused, he asked, "what else am I suppose to do?"

"Um," her cheeks started to burn up when she gestured to him, "can you lift your shirt up please?"

"Sure," when he lifted up his shirt, Bonnie felt like crying all over again. It was obvious the emotions were clear on her face when Kai clasped her hand, tightening his hold when he wanted her to look up. When she did, his grey eyes bore into hers. "Bon I'm alright, I'll recover okay?"

Bonnie nodded, she started peeling back the white gauze, keeping a poker face, "what you did was really stupid, you know."

"Not from my perspective." Kai said a little coldly that Bonnie glanced up at him but he was staring past her, at his wardrobe.

"I could have handled it," Bonnie said quietly.

He looked at her, his eyes hard, "No, you wouldn't have, don't belittle what I did."

Bonnie stopped cleaning his wound and looked at him, "what do you mean?"

"I saved you, I'm glad I did, let's just leave it at that." His eyes still maintained a hard edge, but his tone was mild, "besides I know you're only upset I risked my life was because of the other lives that would be at risk too so don't worry I won't do anything like this again."

Bonnie's brows furrowed, she wanted to dispute that and tell him she didn't even think of Alaric or the Gemini Coven when she saw him in that painful state, it amazed and frightened her that all her thoughts for the past eight hours have only been him. But she didn't, the only thing that came out of mouth was a quiet "good," before she started working on his wound again.

She can feel his eyes watching her every reaction to him so she kept hers impassive, "I'm glad you're okay Kai, really glad," she didn't look at him as she continued on, she was thankful for her dark complexion as she felt his stomach muscles contract underneath her finger tips.

"I'm glad that you're glad I'm okay." He said, a smile in his voice.

Bonnie didn't know what to say to that so she didn't say anything as they both lapsed onto a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Please don't make me watch this Bonnie," Kai said as looked at the movie cover.

"You'll love it though," Bonnie said as she held a bowl of popcorn while dimming the lights of his bedroom, she made her way over to him and sat beside him, her back against the head board.

"Will I really though?"

Bonnie was silent for a moment, she placed the giant bowl between them. "Probably not."

"You're taking advantage of my bedridden state."

Bonnie just stuck her tongue out at him, a childish gesture he rarely sees from her so he couldn't help the look of awe on his face.

She looked away to grab the remote, once she pressed play and the first scene came on, Kai looked over at her to see her mouthing the lines. "How many times have you seen this movie?" He whispered as he watched the male character look like an idiot as he grabbed onto the Ferris wheel to impress a girl.

"More than once, less then twenty," she whispered back, she was going to tell him off for not paying attention until she noticed where his stare was directed at, she turned to him, hoping if she looked at him he'd look away but he didn't. Instead his hooded eyes drifted higher until it landed on hers. Her whole body started to feel painfully hot as he moved closer to her.

"Kai," she whispered, surprised her voice sounded quite breathy to her.

"Yeah?" his lips hovered above hers, it was obvious he wanted her to make the next move. He wasn't going to do anything until she did.

So she was going to except she misjudged where she placed her hand as it landed on the edge of the bowl, tipping it over, the bowl and the popcorn landing on the carpet. Bonnie broke out of her trance as she hopped off the bed to gather the popcorn.

"Bonnie, stop." Kai said, clutching his stomach as he looked over.

"I'll get more popcorn," Bonnie decided as she stood up, wiping her jeans.

"Why? what's the point?" Kai sputtered, "we'll just eat this."

"What are we, animals?"

"Bonnie," He sighed, dragging a hand across his face. "The carpet is clean." He sat back, "let's just watch the movie, okay?"

She debated for a moment before sitting back down on his bed. She wasn't going to lie, their was a part of her that wanted to bolt out of the room but she didn't as she was pretty sure she wasn't going to come back, then Kai would pissed unable to move as he watched the Note Book.

She maintained some distance throughout the movie, the only time he spoke was to make a snarky comment which Bonnie shut down immediately. When the ending credits came on and Bonnie dabbed the tears in her eyes she looked over at him and sighed, "you're kidding," she said, a small smile on her face as she watched his sleeping face for a few moments before getting up. A second later she squeaked when she felt him pull her down next to him.

"Kai, what are you doing?"

He shushed her with closed eyes, "I'm injured."

"That doesn't make any sense," She said, face flushed.

"Just stay with me, it's too late for you to head home anyway."

"I was going to crash in one of the spare rooms."

"Crash here," he said, tone drowsy but brooking no argument.

"Kai, I don't th-"

"Shhh," he said, cutting her off. "I'm injured."

Bonnie gave up as she lied back into the soft pillow, she was only awake for another ten minutes before her eyes fluttered shut, having one of the more pleasant sleeps she's had in a really long time.

* * *

"Bonnie I want you to remember I'm not a vampire, okay?"

"Okay," Bonnie said, confused as she watched Kai nervously play with his glass.

"I can die easily, okay? so no aneurysms."

"Wait? what are you talking -" Bonnie's eyes widened when she saw him quickly make his way over to her, both hands gently planted on either cheek as he captured her lips. The kiss was tentative, more exploitative as he moved his hands lower, resting them on her hips, Bonnie was still in shock up until that point but it was when he pulled her closer that Bonnie started to respond, she immediately threaded her hands through his hair eliciting a low moan from him. They continued to kiss for another minute, lips molding into one another when she pulled away to look at him, he backed up with a wary expression.

"Remember," he pointed to himself, "not a vampire."

"I don't know what to make of this," Bonnie said as she tried to calm herself from the best kiss she's ever had, her feelings were all over the place.

"You can call it a male witch being interested in a female witch," he reasoned, "I think vice versa or at least I hope that's the case."

When she didn't say anything, he sighed, "I really like you Bonnie, so much so that I'll watch The Notebook with you over and over again." He walked over to her, "that's a big deal Bonnie." She let out a restrained chuckle, as he continued on, "we didn't have the best start actually scratch that, we had the most fucked up start imaginable." He tucked a hair behind her ear, "but I really like you, I'll never hurt you, I'd die for you." She shot him a look, so he said, "of course I wouldn't risk dying but..." he shrugged, "I act a lot on instinct Bonnie, protecting you is instinct.

She glared at him.

"I'm not going to die, Jesus, you're ruining my declaration."

Bonnie bit her lip, she moved her hands to his shoulders and kissed him lightly on the lips. "We did have the most messed up start," she closed her eyes, not wanting to relieve any of it. "But now it's different, I'm happy when I'm with you and that is something I'd never thought I'd say so baby steps."

"Baby steps?" Kai question, a brow raised.

"Baby steps," Bonnie stated, "right now we're just two witches who like each other and we'll go from there."

Kai smiled as he nodded in agreement. He knew she still had reservations about them, they had too much negative history between them but she allowed him into her life, allowed a blossoming friendship and for that he was grateful for, although of course he wanted more. He knew he liked her, loved her even, a lot longer and he waited for her to come around so he can wait a little longer.

He learned the art of patience when it came Bonnie anyway.

* * *


End file.
